


If it fits

by sprx77



Series: Askbox Games [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A slice of life, Askbox games, Demisexual Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naruto's golden skin appreciation, Really just kissing and flowery language on my part, Sakura's muscle appreciation, Then drawn curtain, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt, but I'm stupidly fond of this ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: For the prompt: How bout Sakura and Naruto with "Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this!" ?I included Sasuke after Ao3 stalking Reliz and figuring out they had bookmarked an ot3 team 7 thing. Also because the idea wouldn't leave me alone.





	If it fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reliz/gifts).



They’re jonin, now. They’ve seen each other naked hundreds of times, as early as their genin days, even. They’re as close as three people physically can be without being  _actually inside each other_.

Which is kind of the crux of the matter.

Sasuke’s ears are red and he can’t look at Sakura. Naruto is a safer target, usually, since they’re actually  _dating_  and sex bit is old hat.

Sakura is naked as a jaybird and seems unconcerned. It’s because she is unconcerned. She was, matter of fact, the  _first_  of them to stop caring about such things as a genin– even before her shifts at the hospital robbed her of any fucks to give about genitals.

“You said you–”

“ _I know what I said, Naruto_.” Sasuke finds himself countering, and it comes out both hoarse and higher pitched than is at all acceptable.

He’s breathing hard.

He can’t– he. Fuck. Why is this so goddamn difficult? It’s just  _Sakura_. But he was pretty sure he didn’t  _like_  anyone, until Naruto burrowed into his heart a  _decade_  ago, before he even knew what love was, and after that he was pretty sure it was  _only_  Naruto, or at least certainly not women, and  _yes,_ okay, he’d said and it was even true that–

And he  _did_  feel–

“We don’t have to do anything,” Sakura says, pointing out the obvious. She speaks easily enough, all eye contact and confidence. Sometime before the chunin exams she’d lost all her of her tentativeness and most of her softness, though at the moment Sasuke’s brain wants him to know it was just relocated to her chest, her thighs, soft skin over corded and dangerous  _muscle_ , broken up by scars.

This is his  _teammate_ , someone he’d literally die for, and she  _fits_  into their lives utterly perfectly, in every other aspect, so why not this one? They’d fallen into bed together more times than even Sasuke with sharingan-perfect memory can count. With their clothes off before, even.

This, though–  _this_  feels heavy. Weighty with meaning. Sasuke’s not sure he can do this, though he  _is_  sure he wants it. Or, at least, he did before they walked in here. He made  _damned_  sure of himself before he even came to Naruto with his stupid  _want_ , much less before they told Sakura.

He swallows now, hard by necessity with his throat this tight.

On the bed, Naruto is laid out, all golden-skin and long, uninterrupted expanses of muscle.  _Naruto_  doesn’t have any scars. He heals too quickly. Even his chest, where Sasuke had shoved his entire hand through before they could get Orochimaru’s stupid seal off him, was a blank stretch of sun tanned skin.

He’s waiting for them, mostly with amusement.

Sasuke wishes, stupidly, that they hadn’t jumped straight to nakedness. It’s far too late now– he can hardly ask for her to get dressed again– but he has fleeting flashes of fantasy, crystal-sharp visions of pressing her against a wall, of being pressed against a wall, his legs around her small waist and her strong hands on his thighs, each thought specific with how often he’s thought about it, how much he’s wanted.

He just needs to stop being so gay about this, honestly.

He huffs.

“I  _want_  to do things,” He insists, several beats too late. He’s embarrassed by how earnest it sounds– as embarrassed as he can be in front of the two people who know him best in the world.

“Things,” Sakura repeats, just as Naruto scoffs, “Hah, ‘things’” from the bed.

Sasuke scowls at both of them.

“Are you sure he wanted to do this?” Sakura asks Naruto instead. Her eyes take in all the bronze skin on shameless display. Her gaze is shameless, too.

“Well I  _was_ ,” Naruto rolls his eyes.

Sasuke feels distinctly picked on. It makes him feel about 12, which is decidedly unhelpful.

“I want to have sex with you!” He asserts, red-faced now. He can’t believe they’re– he’s– resorted to this. This was a terrible idea. He wants to go to bed already so he can shove his head under a pillow and let Naruto laugh at him for how bad an idea this was, except for how he wants to do nothing of the kind, because Sakura’s eyes land green on his before taking in his entire body, and his heart kicks into beating twice as fast.

“Great,” Sakura chirps, eyes still hot and challenging.

It’s warming.

Heat.

He feels hot, but not with embarrassment. Well, mostly not.

“Perfect,” Sasuke breathes, wondering if he’ll survive this.

“Nice.” Naruto says, and if someone’s voice could sound like they’re rubbing their hands together gleefully, Naruto’s does it.

He’s not rubbing his hands together gleefully, though, for all that his voice is all approving– he’s just trailing one hand along one golden thigh, teasing at light hairs there, fingertips barely brushing his hip bone. It’s a motion Sasuke notices out of the corner of his eye, and while normally he’d be tracking the movement purposefully, right now he can’t tear his eyes away from Sakura’s.

Finally, Sakura sighs, a noise of pure exasperation.

“ _Fuck_  this,” She huffs. She blows a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and steps forward, all sure footfalls on soft carpet, and grabs a hold of his arm in one sweeping motion. He doesn’t have any time to brace himself at all before Sakura kisses him, bold and unhesitant, and  _this_  isn’t a first time, either, except for how it completely is, and Sasuke registers Naruto’s crowing of delight from a couple feet away.

He laughs softly, Sakura’s strength in front of him and Naruto’s cheerfulness behind. She moves, gentle but with unyielding force, and Sasuke gladly backs up until the back of his knees hit the mattress, and then Naruto’s happy noises are kisses and Sakura’s boldness is her hands, moving them, and they tumble into bed together with laughter and awkwardness and perfect, perfect trust.

 _This_  is new, but not really. This is what Team Seven was always meant to be: together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com and too lazy to hyperlink. Hmu!


End file.
